


Siberia In The Springtime

by LarielRomeniel



Series: Infantino Street Extension [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarielRomeniel/pseuds/LarielRomeniel
Summary: “We’ve never been to 1892. Or Siberia.”Barry Allen has some explaining to do.





	Siberia In The Springtime

**Author's Note:**

> I've been chewing over Barry's recruitment of Snart in Flash 3x22. Siberia, 1892. A place that we've never seen the Waverider visit in canon.
> 
> This is the result of my ponderings. May eventually grow into something larger but I wanted to put it "on the record" now.

“Score another one for détente,” Sara murmured to Oliver as Konstantin Kovar was led away in handcuffs.

Ray rubbed the spot on his jaw where the crime lord had punched him. “Hope you freeze your ass off in Siberia!” he called out. 

Kovar gave him an odd smirk before being shoved into a black SUV.

Barry chuckled and shook his head. “Don’t think he’ll be freezing for a while yet,” he said. “Siberia is nice this time of year, remember?”

Ray frowned. “How would I remember that?” he asked.

Now Barry was frowning. “You were there before, remember? 1892?”

Sara wrinkled her brow. “We’ve never been to 1892. Or Siberia.”

“But… I found the Waverider in Siberia in 1892 when I got Snart to…” Barry’s voice trailed off and his eyes widened as he began to put together possibilities.

“Got Snart to what?” Mick demanded.

Barry swallowed, and in a small voice told them, “I.. uh… I recruited him to help me steal something. And I found him with the Waverider in Siberia. In 1892.”

Silence fell over the Legends for a moment. Then Sara grabbed Barry by the arm and started dragging him toward the time ship. “Barry, you’ve got some explaining to do, and I want Gideon to hear all of it.”

“Especially the stealing part,” Mick added, falling in on Barry’s other side. “The Flash… a thief! This one I’ve gotta hear!”


End file.
